un guardian en equestria
by lautaro slasher
Summary: Como seria si un guardian va a equeatria por accidesnte y se da cuenta que no tiene ninguna forma de salir de ese planeta habitado por ponys de colores como se tomara la noticia de que no podra recuperar su antigua vida


1496685533275-4o951vug71

 **hola este sera un cap corto el protagonista sera un titan insomne armadura se osiris y las armas las pondre luego si les gusta lo que pasara a continuacion manden review**

 **Cap** **1 asiendo nuevos amigos**

 **Pov slasher en venus**

WOW COMETE ESOOO!-(mirando a un caido sin cabesa) esto es muy divertido, uuuuh un enano alado de un explosivo seria una pena que..(BOOOM la escoria salio disparado hacia el cielo)aaaaah que bueno es joder a los caidos, bueno ire a la torre haber que hay para hacer(cuando va hacia a la torre no se da cuenta que un portal se esta abriendo"jajaja la vieja comfiable" cuando el titan se dio cuenta trato de evitar portal pero fue tarde ya estaba siendo absorbido por el portal los unico que vio fue que estaba siendo segado por una luz antes de desmallarse)

 **en equestria**

 **a las afuera de ponyville**

Se ve una luz serca a la entrada del bosque everfree se puede observar a un pony cuvierto por una armadura dorada con una especie de sol en la parte superior del casco el pony estava boca arriba

 **slasher POV**

Aaaah donde estoy(dise abriendo los ojos e intenta levantarse pero se tropiesa) aaaaah carajo pero que demo...( no termino la frase por que se dio cuenta que enves de manos tenia pesuñas intento aguantase las ganas de gritar para no llamar la antencion) ok debo calmarme debo aprender a caminal no puede ser tan dificil(1 min despues) wow la mecanica de este cuerpo es genial puedo correr un monton y apenas cansarme( se aserca a un arbol a descansar y puede ver un charco de agua se saca el casco para mirarse al reflejo del agua y pudo apreciar que era un pony era de pelaje azul con crim negro y ojos de color verde y una mark que era una masa cubierta de fue por su abilidad de los quiebrasoles ) WOW soy un pony, debo encontrar sibilisacion por aca serca

 **en ponyville**

tercera persona

Se puede ver a una pony con la cara tapada al igual que el resto del cuerpo(obiamente el flanco tambien)al pareser era el sentro de atencion de algunis ponys unos pensaban que era alguien de alto rango superior al capintan shinin armor otros pensaban que era algun guardia personal de la princesa celentia

 **POV** **slasher**

Joder por que no pregunto a alguien para que me diga donde estoy (en eso se aserca a un pony de color rosa con pelo esponjado con un rosa un poco oscuro y una mark de tres glovos 2 amarillos y 1 azul) hola me puedes decir donde estoy es que soy nuevo( la pony rosa gira rapidamente y da un grito antes de salir corriendo) dije algo malo?( entonses escucha que alguien le habla por atras)

¿?:descuida no dijiste nada malo es que pinkie es haci con los nuevos que vienen a ponyville

Dijo una vos femenina de tras de el al voltear ve a una pony unicornio de color magenta con crim de un purpura osuro y una ralla de un violeta y uno de color rosa con una mark de una estella con otras estrellas alrededor)

¿?:hola me llamo twiligt sparkle princesa de la amistad la princesa te envio a ponyville para hacer algo(lo dijo en un tono de pregunta)

Yo:(mierda que le digo...que mas da le dire lo que se) h-hola m-me llamo antonhy slasher mucho gusto princesa(le dije un poco timido) enrealidad yo...no conodco ala princesa celestia(esa respuesta la confundio y sorprendio "de donde sacaste esa armadura eh?)o esta armadura de la prirba de osiris batalle mucho para conseguirla(esa respuesta le dio mucha curiosidad y me enpeso a hacer muchas preguntad como quien era osiris que clase de pueba cosad por el estilo) me puesdes ayudar en algo(ella asiente)mira acabo de despertarme serca de un bosque y nesecito ayuda me dirias donde puedo quedarme?.

Twiligt: puedes quedarte en la biblioteca actualmente no la vivo mas hay...bueno te vere en sugar cube corner pero antes te llevare a la biblioteca.

Yo:vivias en una biblioteca que facinante.(pamsado:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN UNA BIBLIOTECA NOOO ESTO ES DEMACIADO)

Twiligt:(sonrojada)s-si cu-cuando vine a poniville me aloje hay jiji

La biblioteca era un enorme arbol hueco

Yo:wow esto..no me lo esperaba voy acomodarme(antes que la unicornio se balla) oye a que hora tengo que ir?

Twiligt: a las 8:30 bueno adios

 **fin del cap**


End file.
